I Love You
by ObiWanFan30
Summary: Obidala. October Obidala Fan Forum Contest Prompt. Padme doesn't die and finds hope and love.


_**I Love You**_

**_Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Star Wars characters, and the planet Rekam is the creation of fellow SW fanfic author Lincoln Six Echo. This was just done for fun._**

**_

* * *

_**Padmé closed her eyes; she was so tired.

"You must hold on, Padmé," Obi-Wan whispered, taking his free hand and clasping hers. "The twins need you, and so do I."

She smiled, and as her eyes closed, the machines that were monitoring her vital signs seemed to stabilize.

"We'll keep an eye on her, sir," the medical droid said softly. "But the best thing for you to do is let her get some rest. It seems she's regained some will to live, probably for her babies."

Obi-Wan nodded, handing baby Luke to another medical droid so he could be cleaned up, weighed and measured. Soon both babies were clean and swaddled in blankets, Leia in a light pink blanket and Luke in a light blue blanket, and were placed in two small bassinets.

He smiled down at the swaddled babies. It looked like everything was going to be all right.

* * *

Three days later, Padmé had recovered at least seventy percent of her strength and was now nursing the babies. She took full advantage of the time she had with them, because she sensed something big was going to happen. 

That afternoon, while the twins were down for a nap, she was approached by Bail and Obi-Wan.

"Anakin's dead," Bail said. "I heard from Senator Mon Mothma that he'd been recovered from the planet Mustafar by the Emperor himself. They tried to treat his injuries, but they were too severe."

"At least Palpatine's lost his apprentice," Padmé said almost bitterly. "What does that mean for me and the children?"

"We must hide you three so the Sith won't sense your presence," Obi-Wan said pragmatically. "I've already placed a shield around each baby's Force signature so sensing will be next to impossible for them. And we've found the body of a woman who'd just passed away due to an illness and she's identical to your height, weight, and hair color. We'll have her body sent to Naboo and she'll look like she's pregnant." He paused. "It will have to appear that you've died and the children with you."

She nodded. "Where will we go?" she asked softly.

"There's a small planet in the Outer Rim called Rekam," Obi-Wan told her. "Its climate and appearance are similar to Naboo; it's the best place for you to hide out in."

"Obi-Wan will escort you there," Bail added. "And he'll stay with you and the twins under the pretense of being your husband and the father of your twins. Master Yoda will be going to Dagobah in exile, and I'll be returning to Coruscant."

She nodded again and gazed at her longtime colleague and friend. "Remember what I said," she said fiercely. "Go along with whatever the Emperor wants, you and Mon Mothma, and even Jar-Jar. Be good little senators. I won't be able to help with what rebellion will come of this, but perhaps someday…"

"I understand, Padmé," he said with a smile. "You must think of your safety and the children's." He turned to go and patted Obi-Wan's shoulder. "Take good care of her, Master Kenobi."

Once they were alone, Obi-Wan sat down at Padmé's bedside. "How do you feel about this plan, about us hiding out, as husband and wife?"

For the first time in her life, Padmé hesitated. For a long time, she'd had feelings for Obi-Wan Kenobi, but because she'd been afraid he didn't return them she turned to his student, Anakin. Of course, that relationship hadn't worked out. Her near death from delivering the twins six weeks early as a result of Anakin's nearly strangling her was proof of that

"Are you comfortable with it?" she asked.

He smiled at her. "Yes."

"Then I am too." She sat up as a thought occurred to her. "Perhaps we could marry here on Polis Massa before we leave. I am a widow now, so it would be legal and binding."

He nodded, knowing he could use a Force mind trick to erase the holy man's memory afterward, but if Padmé wanted them to be married to represent a stable family unit for the children, then he was more than willing to oblige.

* * *

Rekam was a beautiful planet. Of course, the small family had come to the tropical planet during its summer season, when it was nice and warm. The cottage they'd bought on the outskirts of the nearest spaceport was medium sized, but perfect for their needs, and the lake was practically in the backyard so the small family was usually seen having picnics by the shore on a regular basis. 

Obi-Wan had taken on a first name alias, Ben, so they were known as the Kenobi family, Ben Kenobi, Padmé Kenobi, and Luke and Leia Kenobi. It would make it harder for the Emperor to find them, he hoped.

Three months after their arrival, Padmé was outside with her babies in the double hover stroller, heading down to the lake shore where she could see her husband meditating. He looked so handsome standing there.

Ever since her near death on Polis Massa, she'd sensed something off about Obi-Wan. Sometimes she caught him gazing at her when he thought she wasn't looking. Other times, he held her hand a little too long, or when they shared a bed platonically, she woke up finding herself aroused and snuggling against him, only to find he was just as aroused as she. Of course they both laughed it off later on, but it had Padmé thinking quite a bit.

_What if he feels the same for me as I feel for him?_

She took a deep breath. It was time to let Obi-Wan know how she felt for him, and to also find out how he felt for her.

She took the twins back to the house and left them in the care of C-3PO, her protocol droid. He was a faithful droid and after Padmé had slightly mind wiped him of any memories of Anakin, and of Obi-Wan's former identity, he was exactly what they needed here.

"Threepio, if you could look after the twins for Ben and me, I'd appreciate it," she said. "We won't be very long."

"Why certainly, Miss Padmé," the droid said softly. "Master Luke and Miss Leia will be just fine with me."

She smiled and headed back out to the shore.

* * *

Obi-Wan had seen Padmé smile and hurry back up to the house with the twins in the double hover stroller. Sensing that she was coming back, he stayed and before long, she was walking back to the shore where he was. He smiled when he saw the look on her face, the look of longing, and hope. 

He sighed. For a long time he'd loved Padmé, but because of the Code and his adherence to it, he had decided that they could never be, so he wasn't surprised when she turned to his apprentice.

Now the Jedi Order was all but extinct, and the Code was no longer applicable. It was time to let Padmé know just how he felt, and how happy he had been to marry her on Polis Massa and be here as her husband.

But first, he needed her forgiveness for killing Anakin.

The two of them slowly made their way to each other. Obi-Wan took her hands in his.

"Ben…" she began, but he held up his hand to stop her.

"Padmé, first of all, I'm asking you for your forgiveness," he said softly.

She shook her head. "There's nothing to forgive," she replied.

He sighed. "Padmé, I killed your husband," he protested.

She shook her head again. "Ben, I realized the Anakin I loved was dead even before you fought him on Mustafar that night. I knew it when he tried to kill me on the landing platform. You were trying to protect me when you had to fight him, and I know it pained you to have to kill him." She smiled reached up her hand to caress his bearded cheek, catching a lone tear with her thumb. "But if you need my forgiveness, I give it, and gladly; my forgiveness, admiration, and…my love."

He smiled, pulling her into his arms. "You have no idea how long I've wanted to hear that," he whispered, lowering his lips to hers gently. The kiss they shared was tender and loving and he wanted it to last forever.

Finally, they had to end it in order to breathe. Padmé giggled breathlessly and then she snuggled against his chest, listening to his heartbeat.

"I love you," she whispered, pulling away long enough to kiss him again.

"And I love you." He smiled again, taking her hand in his. "Let's go home to our children."

"Our children," she murmured as he led them back to their cottage, their home. "I like the sound of that."

They made their way back home as the sun set over the lake. When they were home, the brought the babies out to enjoy the sunset with them.

It was a new start for them all. The old life was over, and there were endless possibilities for them. And Obi-Wan and Padmé were going to face them, together.

**THE END**

**

* * *

**

Author's Note: This story was entered in the September Obidala Fan Forum contest where the prompt was: Padme doesn't die. It got third place. Not bad for a first time entry.


End file.
